Dreams In A Destiny
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: Sakura is just a peaceful 17 year old girl with her 17 year old life living in the gorgeous Toemada Bay. Partying, School, Cheerleading, Boyfriends. Syaoran along with his adopted bro Eriol were the opposite in ol' Hong Kong. But what if they arrive in To
1. Our Seperate Lives

**Thanx for clicking into this story! I promise it won't let you down! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Rating: M for language and mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CSS…but I do own the plot…and some characters… Any other story or film or anything with the same or similar plot is completely coincidental!**

**Now lemme get on to the story:**

Dreams In A Destiny……… 

A child's honey brown hair was tied up in a perfect bun. Her feet were covered with gentle pink ballet shoes. Her tutu was the same pink. She gracefully stepped onto the stage, beginning her graceful dance.

Then every evolved before her eyes. She wasn't a child, she was a woman. She had a silk dance dress on, the same gentle pink. She stepped forward again onto the stage. Before her on the stage was a man. A man with strong amber eyes that she looked at with her dreamy emeralds. He had dance clothes on as well. He raised an arm towards her, the music going flowing through the air to her ears. He opened his mouth…

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?……… 

She opened her own mouth, words she did not know came out along with the tune.

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright…._

The handsome face with amber eyes smiled and sang on.

_When I see you smiling I go Oh, oh oh…._

She smiled too and walked to him singing.

I would never want to miss this…….

She reached his out stretched arm and placed her hand into his. He gently led her forward.

In my heart I know what this is……

She sang….

This is what dreams are made of….

He sang….

This is what dreams are made of….

They sang together….

I've got… somewhere I belong…I've got somebody to love..This is what dre-ams…are made of……………

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sakura woke up with a start. She bolted up, smashing her alarm clock violently.

That dream again….I remember I did ballet when I was little but… that guy? She thought groggily. She shook her head and yawned. Better not think about it now…..

Her hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes. She turned her head and looked at her mirror.

She saw her usual, after party look. Her pink silk pjs smelling like rotten fish and her hair in EXTRA messy knots.

"Oh hell…." She groaned and jumped out of her cardcaptor sheeted bed.

She ran down the corridor towards the bathroom she and her brother shared. She collided with him and let out a very loud 'OW!'.

"Watch it kajuu, you don't wanna look worst then you already look," laughed Touya who Sakura swore since 8 years old, could be from another planet without his birth certificate.

"Oh give me a break onii-chan!" she exclaimed and barged into the bathroom.

She did her morning usuals then rushed back into the bedroom. If you looked more at her room, you would realise she was actually a pretty neat 17 year old. He clothes were all mostly neatly folded in her wardrobes and her desk and other surfaces were also clean and neat. Most things of course was that gentle shade pink.

Sakura grabbed her cheerleading uniform and shoved it on. She looked in the mirror and adjusted it. She grabbed her school uniform and shoved it into her pink bag pack. After checking she had everything from her room for school, she dumped it next to her bedroom door. Then she grabbed her comb and got to work. She managed to get all the knots out in 5 minutes and combed it slick straight. Her shiny, smooth hair was layered and had a fringe at the front. Sakura smiled and placed her comb down looking at herself for a last time. She saw her bags underneath her eyes had disappeared and she looked refreshed and ready to go.

She grabbed white socks and put them on.

"SAKURA! BREAKFAST'S GETTING COLD!"

"COMING ONII-CHAN!" shouted Sakura back. She grabbed her bag pack from the door and ran down the stairs full speed.

She dumped her bag again, near the front door and settled herself in the kitchen. Her father, brother was already eating their breakfast of pancakes. She got some herself and tucked in.

"Need a ride today?" asked Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Nope. Thanks anyway otou-san. I've got a ride with Hiro," smiled Sakura and placed her fork down.

"Hiro Yagisuu?" said Touya who was reading the paper. He closed it with a frown. "Sakura, I don't think he—"

"Touya I'm not dating him," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "We're just good friends. He's only taking me cause he's got basketball practice and I've got cheerleading practice."

Fujitaka chuckled.

"Don't worry about him Sakura. Touya is just very protective," he said to his daughter and stirred his coffee.

"Hai, very," sighed Sakura.

"Hey! It's for your own good kajuu—" began Touya shaking his fist anime style.

BEEEEPPP BEEEEPPP

"JA MATA!" laughed Sakura and ran out of the kitchen. She grabbed her bag pack, slipping into her cheerleading trainers, still hearing the shouts of Touya.

She opened the door swiftly and closed it. She walked up the path to the gate. On the road was a jet black Ferrari. A handsome guy with fiery orange hair and dark eyes sat in the drivers seat.

Sakura smiled at him as she walked through the gate to the car.

"Morning Cherry blossom," he smiled charmingly hand on wheel. He had the basketball uniform on. A silver tunic with black writing and lining. He was a speedy number 13 with a strip saying 'Yagisuu' on top.

"Morning," replied Sakura. The car was on a small cliff. Sakura's house was located on a small cliff above a beach. It wasn't a mansion but it was a beautiful house with balcony view of the sea.

This morning there was a slight wind that Sakura loved. Sakura turned her head to look out to the sea, over the cliff. She heard the slight sound of seagulls and waves.

"I see you can't wait till surfs up in the hols?" smirked Hiro.

Sakura turned back to him and smiled her pretty smiled.

"It's beautiful that's all," she said and walked over to the passenger seat, hopping in without opening the car door.

"Wow, nice undies," chuckled Hiro.

Sakura went red and smacked him in the arm.

"Hentai!"

"Hey! I'm kidding," laughed Hiro. "But you know you love it." He leaned in n pecked her on the cheek.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him.

"What was that for?" she giggled.

"For being beautiful," replied Hiro. "Better get going, or we're going to be late for practice." Sakura laughed. Ever since she's met him in the first year of high school, they've been great friends. She knew somewhere in her heart she had a thing for him and he did too. But she also knew it was going to take time for them to find it.

Hiro thrived the engine and they were off, leaving the morning scene of the beach behind.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

"SAKU!"

Sakura laughed and ran to her pretty blue-haired friend that was doing the same. They embraced giggling.

"Tomoyo," laughed Sakura. Then she dropped her voice. "How was the date?"

Tomoyo went red. Sakura giggled.

"OK OK, you can tell me later when you come over," smiled Sakura. "But you have to spill!"

"Alright," sighed Tomoyo. "Hey, how was practice?"

"It was cool. We're finishing up our new routine for the match this Saturday. Chiharu, Naoko and I managed to do the triangle balance."

"Sugoii (fantastic)! Where are those two anyway?"

"Oh, they say to go first cause they needed to do something. I think they're flirting with Yamazaki and Jimbo form the basketball team," giggled Sakura. Tomoyo giggled as well and nodded. "So I walked with Hiro up to school first."

"Mmm…Hiro?" smiled Tomoyo and stared at Sakura.

It all seemed a bit clueless to Sakura, but it wasn't to the school. Hiro wasn't just any other guy in the school. He was one of the high school heart throbs. Champ on the basketball team, great looks, nice personality and most important to most girls, rich. Sakura wasn't just any other girl either. Along with most of her girlfriends, she was a beauty in the school. She was cheerleading captain, beautiful, nice and smart. She wasn't on the top for popularity but she was still well known. To everyone in the school, Hiro and Sakura was a perfect match.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Um, Tomoyo, I don't like that face," she said. "You had that face every time your taping something…"

"You've been with Hiro since…. Year 8 is it? It's year 12 now," giggled Tomoyo with a small evil tone.

"Errrr….." said Sakura. "You know, we're going to be late for our first class. We need to get going."

She hurried into the school with Tomoyo complaining.

"OH SAKURA! Stop running!" laughed Tomoyo and ran after her.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

"Yo Hiro," said Jimbo, a purple eyed cutey with spiked black hair. He's left ear had 4 silver studs. He opened his locker, putting his sport bag in.

"Yo," said Hiro collecting his maths book from his locker, next to Jimbo's.

"Who's playing front on Sat?" asked Jimbo collecting his history books.

"Ah, well it's a tough decision. All of yous are so friggin good," chuckled Hiro.

"Hey, that's for beating me to captain," laughed Jimbo.

Hiro laughed and closed his locker shut.

"You up for it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Front?" said Jimbo returning the smirk. "Sure thing."

Hiro nodded and they did their mate handshake. (A/N: If you've ever watched A Walk To Remember, its like the handshake that Brandon and he's best mate does )

"Ja," said Jimbo.

"Ja," said Hiro walking to his worst subject, maths.

Oh well, at least I know Saku's just as bad, he thought. Sakura was never off his mind. She was always on his mind that he didn't even know it.

12312312312313123123123123131231231231231231312312312312

"So it's England or Japan?" said a blue-eyed, blue-haired hotty. He sat on his midnight blue sheeted bed, arms leaning on his knees. "GREAT choices."

"Yep. English or Japanese. I'm crap at both," sighed an amber eyed equally hot guy. He had chocolate brown hair that was slightly messy but added to his handsome features. He sat on an office chair with his front leaning on the back of the chair, legs out.

"Aunt Yelan really wants to transfer us from Hong Kong. I thought it was just an 'idea'."

"You know my mom. She's working all over the place and she obviously wants us to move too."

"But Xiao Lang, don't you find it just a bit weird? You're mom always work away but she's never asked US to move."

Syaoran didn't answer, giving an awkward silence.

"Hey, give me some reaction here!" exclaimed Eriol.

"What? She's like, your mom too," said Syaoran hands up.

"Yeah, but not biologically."

"Adopted children can still get close to their foster parents," smirked Syaoran.

Eriol sighed. He and Syaoran were like biological brothers even though they weren't. He was adopted at 4 years old by the Li family because they thought Syaoran would be bored with 3 sisters. They did get along very well but Eriol never forgot the fact he wasn't a real son of the Li even though he was treated like one. Though of course, Syaoran got the better of things. But he generally never let it get to him.

"Well, which one are we choosing?" Eriol asked. "It shouldn't be so hard. We only have a third of a year to go."

"Yeah. But you forgot uni," said Syaoran. Eriol rolled his eyes. Syaoran laughed. "OK OK. I don't like English."

"Japan it is then. You know which part of Japan we're heading?"

"Not sure. Mom said there's a beach in the neighbourhood but the city's heaps near," said Syaoran standing up.

"Really. Hot chicks to chase then," smirked Eriol.

"uh-huh," nodded Syaoran. "We're leaving next week. So do all you need to do before then. We might not come back…"

"Great," said Eriol and rubbed his forehead. "Night."

"Night, better not wake up late. We still have that two days of school at Hong Kong High," said Syaoran and went out the door.

Eriol lay down onto his bed, looking up at his room's ceiling. It was covered with glow in the dark stars that he and Syaoran had put up for both of their rooms. They had got into heaps of trouble for using the ladder and Kugoran Li, Syaoran's father who had divorced Yelan when the boys were 10 years old, paid people to come and put the stars on 'professionally'. He chuckled silently at the memory.

Things just get more depressing as we get older, he thought. Is Japan going to give us a new start…or more pain?

He gave a long sigh and stretched he's muscled arms. He reached to his black bedside table (as you should know, most things in Eriol's room is dark colours) and picked up a manga (Jap comic).

"Good old comics. I can trust you to have good stuff," he said to himself and started to read.

12312312123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran chomped on his toast as he poured himself milk. Yelan sat opposite him reading the Hong Kong daily wearing an elegant red business uniform. Red blazer, skirt and black stockings. Her hair was in a high, long and swift pony tail.

"Where's Eriol, Xiao Lang?" she asked as she delicately sipped her black coffee.

Syaoran gulped down his milk as he looked at his watch. He finished it with a sigh, still looking at it.

"He should be coming…right about…now."

Eriol flew into the dining room, white shirt buttons askew and tie flying around his neck.

"Morning Aunty Yelan, morning Xiao Lang," huffed Eriol, sitting down, doing his tie hurriedly.

"Mmm…I see you have the right black school pants on today," smirked Syaoran. Eriol gave him a warning look.

Yelan kept reading her paper and sipping her coffee.

"Morning dear. Do your buttons properly," said Yelan not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Oh," said Eriol and hurriedly did his buttons.

Syaoran looked at his watch again.

"5 minutes till fist bell," he said getting up. "Stella."

A maid came forward and handed him he's bag and car keys.

Eriol grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth. He grabbed another piece and got up as well.

"Ella my uff oo anx," he said with a mouthful of toast.

Stella handed the same things to Eriol.

"Bye Mom!" said Syaoran and ran out.

"Bye Xiao Lang."

"Bye unmt élan," said Eriol.

"Bye Eriol, don't speak with your mouthful."

Eriol rushed out. The two boys ran to the back of the mansion they lived in. On the back road, which they owned were two sport cars. One a slick midnight blue and the other a royal shade of green.

The two jumped over the low black gate and into their cars. Their movements were very swift as they put the keys in and thrived their engines. Syaoran who was parked behind Eriol drove to beside him. He put down the window.

"Last record to school was 4 minutes. Let's see if we can make it 3," he said.

"Right. Race ya there," smirked Eriol who had finished his toast. He took off, practically leaving Syaoran in the dust.

"Ah that cheater," growled Syaoran and took off himself.

Within minutes the two were head to head on the main road. They raced nearly at full speed through the streets. They came across a red light and both of them braked instantly, making their tires squeal. They were side by side.

"Don't want our license to be taken do we?" smirked Syaoran at Eriol who laughed.

"Yep. We're missing something thought," he said. He reached out to the car stereo and turned it up at full blast. I Like That by Houston pumped through the air. "Music Please!"

The lights turn green and the two sped off again at full speed, leaving EVERYONE in the area in dust.

"DAMN RICH KIDS!" yelled a man in an old brown junker.

Syaoran and Eriol didn't care less.

**That's the first chapter! It's more of an introduction to the story. Not much happening yet, just letting the characters out. I hope it was still a good read! Please REVIEW! On next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran are gonna meet! So keep reading and telling me how you liked it! )….I'll update as soon as I can! I won't dump the story just like that….well…that's if I get reviews… see you soon!**

**Angol**


	2. Perfection

I've finally got an update for this story! I decided to continue since I got a few reviews for the first chap and people really did like the story :) Just a warning though… I kinda changed style of writing since the first chapter. So sorry if there's any strangeness and don't-seem-to-go-with-first-chap stuff in the plot and development of characters. I hope you like that story anyway! Angol 

**Rating: **M for coarse language and mature themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of CCS. It all belongs to CLAMP. Any new characters all belong to me. The plot of the story also belongs to me! If any other story or film or whatever is similar or the same, it is completely coincidental unless said so otherwise.

Chapter 2: Wasted Perfection Syaoran's POV 

I walked through the dark iron gates with my school bag on one shoulder. This school knows exactly how to make the students feel intimidated. With an iron-spiked fence running around the whole school grounds, it made us look more like criminals in a prison then students being educated. Not like they do educate us anyway.

"Last day."

I turned my head and looked at Eriol who was walking beside me. He had this cocky grin on his face as he looked at me waiting for a response. So the days flew by.

I gave a small shrug.

"Aren't you scared?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Scared of what?" I growled as we walked up the school's dusty stairs. As usual people moved away from us, pointing and whispering from afar. It hasn't changed even once since our junior years. Now we're leaving and all they can do is still whisper and point.

"Ya know. Those few girlfriends of yours."

He still had that cocky grin. We moved down the corridor towards our lockers.

"What about them?"

He shook his head and patted me on the back. I gave him a something-is-wrong-with-your-head look before arriving at our lockers. His was surprisingly beside mine and had always been since kindergarten thanks to our beloved last names. I opened mine and shoved my bag in getting some stuff for first period and homeroom. I glanced at my timetable in my school diary. It's gonna be my last Friday here. I'll never have to come back to this shitty dump that gave me hell for the past few years ever again.

"Watch out. Here comes girlfriend #1."

I looked across at Eriol. Still cocky grinning.

"SYYYYYAOOOOOO-KUN!"

I felt arms go around my neck, dangling on my shoulders.

"SYAOO-KUN! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were leaving! I only just found out from a bunch of people talking about it outside!"

I continued packing things for the day.

"I haven't told anyone actually Yumi. They just all happen to know. And please don't call me by nicknames."

I couldn't see her face but I was 100 percent sure she was pouting that slutty pout of hers.

"Aw Syao! I thought we had fun together. What about all those nights!"

I closed my locker, taking the things I needed then swiftly locking it. I turned and looked at her. Reasonably short in height, silverfish hair waving down to her ass, uniform top cut and de-ranged so her cleavage was nice and opened, skirt shortened and her face packed with makeup she might as well wear a mask. The usual package. She was nice when you wanted a make out session. But other then that you can just keep reminding yourself that she only made out and clung onto you because she thinks your hot and most importantly rich to the core.

I reached out and yanked her chin towards me. I kissed her hard but wrenched back before she could respond.

"We had fun Yumi. _Had_. I'll see you in hell okay? Bye now."

She stood there looking at me, flustered and lipstick smeared. I gave her a smile and she glared before stalking away. I looked at Eriol again. He was taking his fucking damn time. He looked up from his locker and that cocky grin returned to his face. Great. Just when I thought I lost it. He was looking down the wretched corridor.

"And there's girlfriend #2. Oh look, she's in her new 3 inch heels."

I rolled my eyes. The damn guy was having fun making a fool out of me to himself. One of his hobbies I think. He's lucky he's my brother that I spent more then half my life with. Or my fist would be in his face by now. The worse thing would be I can't get back at him. He never has any of his girls fawning over him. He only friggin picks the one that doesn't want commitment. Something about too much responsibility and hassle. His got weird shit in his brain I tell you.

"SYAOOO!"

I leaned my back onto the lockers as I heard the loud clanking of those stupid heels on the floor running towards me. Eriol was laughing. Bastard.

"You know if we hang around long enough. We might see if girlfriend #10 had a boob job or not. I heard she went all the way to Paris for it."

"Do me a favour Eriol. Get your shit and shut up."

Eriol's POV 

Homeroom was normal. Syaoran's chicks continued to harass him and a couple of friends came to chat and say their farewells. First period I had Economics and Syaoran had Maths. Economics is a pretty good class. That is if my friends would stop hitting on the teacher. She was one of those student teachers, 2nd year of Uni. Don't know why she bothered to accept this school. Not like any of them are gonna start learning anything apart from ogling at her gigantic boobs the whole period. I mean, even the nerds are doing it.

I sat down with my usual friends, Carl and Vincent, when I entered the classroom. The two were checking out the teacher's legs as she wrote on the board. She was wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen a teacher wear with see through black stockings. Her stiletto's heels looked like long needles instead of heels.

"So Eriol. Heard your leaving tomorrow. Off to Japan or something yeah?" said Carl. He had this bimbo like grin.

"Er Yeah. Family wants to move."

"We've got you a farewell present. You'll love it," said Vincent. He had an evil grin on his face. Well then. What evil planning has these two got for me?

"Oh Miss Yandel," called Carl.

Okay. I think I can guess what they're up to.

Miss Yandel was walking towards my bimbo friends and me. Her hips swaying, red lips curled in a smile, brunette wavy hair everywhere. She might as well put a sign saying "Fuck Me Now" on her forehead.

"Yes boys?" she said in high pitch.

"Our friend Eriol here needs help," said Vincent winking at her.

And if I heard right. She giggled. The sky might as well fall down on me now cause my economics teacher just fucking _giggled_. Then she turned her attention to me. She looked at me up and down. Okay. Now my economics teacher is fucking checking me out.

"Well Eriol," she drawled curling a strand of her hair on her finger. Apparently I pasted her requirements. Then she leaned forward right over the desk and looked at me. Did I mention she had gigantic boobs? Cause right now my economics teacher is fucking showing me her extra large cleavage.

Carl and Vincent leaned back on their chairs checking out her ass and to get away from any glares I send. So maybe she was hot and sexy teacher. But I didn't need them to _give _her to me. I could get her myself if I wanted her thank you.

She was still there twirling her hair and practically offering herself to me.

"What do you need help in, Eri-ol," she said, slowly letting my name roll off her tongue. "I do after school tutoring too you know. You can stay behind after class… and I'll _tell_ you _all_ about it."

This was going to be a long period.

Syaoran's POV 

I walked out of 4th period I.T. rubbing my face. I slept through the entire double with my face on the keyboard. One of my friends told me I had the keyboard imprints on my forehead. I.T. can go to hell. Half the people in that class didn't even know how to use a word document.

I walked back to my locker, meeting Eriol there. He looked weary and is it just me or is half his uniform buttons undone?

"I thought I was the one being hassled today," I smirked at him. "What got up your ass?"

I thought he wasn't going to reply since he just suddenly paused and didn't say anything. Then he laughed. Gees, I think he really has gone nuts this time.

"Syaoran," he said in his fit of laughter. "We should leave more often. Cause so far, my economics teacher wanted me to shag her after class, physics teacher asked me what else produces up and down energy apart from lifts and escalators while flicking her hair and my health teacher kept asking me to answer questions to do with the process of reproduction."

"Ouch. The hot ones too," I chuckled and punched him on the shoulder.

Damn him. He gets all the good teachers on Fridays. He laughed again and we shut our lockers, heading to lunch. We walked to the back grounds of the school complex were our group of friends hang.

"Look who's here. The ditchers."

I looked up at the drawling voice of the chick. Kitty, the female punk. Her long hair was a bright shade of light pink today. She sat on one of those picnic tables you'd find at the park. A smoke was dangling between her lips.

"Been on drugs again have you Kitty?" smirked Eriol sitting down beside her.

"Har har Eriol. You know I don't do them," she said rolling her eyes.

I took a seat on the other side of her scanning the area. Not much people here yet.

"Where's the others?" I asked Kitty who was lighting Eriol's ciggy.

She shoved one in my mouth and proceeded to light it.

"No clue. I was the first one here. But Kisa said some of the guys are hanging round the bathroom. Waiting Rick or something."

I took a drag then blew it out. I don't even remember how I learnt to smoke. I just remembered me and Eriol being shoved one during year 9 and before we knew it, we were smoking everywhere. Anywhere that is except near my mother. She was oblivious to what she would call "inappropriate and highly rude behaviour" that we had at school and around our friends.

"Look. Your friends," said Kitty in a bored tone, gesturing to in front of us.

Me and Eriol looked forward and saw what she stated as "our friends" and not really hers as well, walking towards us. I frowned as I looked at one of our best mates at the front of the pack. Rick. He had bloodshot eyes, heavy bags and was pale. But he was grinning. Grinning like a fucking maniac.

When they reached us everyone began lazing around and chatting. Rick came to us with that maniac grin and sat down next to me.

"Hey SYAORAN. How are you you fucking ass!"

He put an arm around my shoulders. He stunk like friggin rotten eggs. He's breath stunk like he's been drinking too.

"Shit Rick when was the last time you took a shower."

I shoved his arm off me. He stumbled a bit when I shoved him. He wasn't acting like himself. He was the hardcore guy. Not some sissy that stumbles with a shove.

He looked at me with a clueless face like he was figuring out what I just said to him. Then his face grew angry and he was shooting a glare at me.

"You and your brother's leaving yeah. We're not good enough for you aye Syaoran Li!" he spat at me.

Everyone was looking by now. I frowned and looked over him again. He was wheezing a bit and his eyes were still red. In fact, he was friggin sweating like hell.

"What the hell's wrong with you," I growled, squishing my cig then dropping it to the ground.

"What's it to YOU! You fucking stuck up jerk who thinks he's so rich. You get all those bitches cause your rich. They're only in it for money loser!"

Who the _hell _does he think he is? I stared at him wondering what to say or what to do. It wouldn't reasonable to say anything actually since he was shaking and looking like he was about to collapse. Anyone could see he wasn't stable at the moment. Carl came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey chill man," he said in a nervous tone.

He roughly pushed his hand off and turned back to me. More shaking and sweating.

"You've been taking those drugs again," I murmured looking him in the eye.

And then he punched me. The jerk fucking _punched_ me. The blow came pretty swift and hard, right in the left corner of my jaw. I fell right off the table, face first onto the grass. I got up slowly, fuming like hell. I stared at Rick and what I saw wasn't my mate anymore. He looked like some drunkard idiot off the street. Everyone was silent taking in the fact he just punched me.

I did what my instincts told me to. I punched him right back on the nose. He went flying onto the grass as well. But he scrambled up much quicker then I thought and went straight at me again. He grabbed by collar with his hands but I punched him straight in the stomach and he doubled over. He still had his hands gripping my collar. By now all the girls were squealing, some guys were hooting and some were trying to stop us. I don't know how long we were kicking and punching each other. We only stopped when Carl and Vincent manage to grab hold of my arms and hold me back. Eriol held onto Rick's arms by ringing his own arms through Rick's armpits.

He had a bruised eye and I had a bleeding nose. He was struggling against Eriol's grip still trying to get to me. He was still shaking and sweating, his red eyes had an insane look in them.

"Stop it Rick," growled Eriol straining his muscles as he held him back.

Rick stopped struggling and turned his head to look at his captor. He glared at him hard. Just as hard as he glared at me.

"Don't you tell me what to do you fucking ERIOL LI! Your just the same as him!" he yelled and wrenched away from him giving him a pretty awesome punch in the nose.

Carl and Vincent let go of me and ran to Rick holding him back, now from Eriol. Eriol had stumbled back at the blow and was now swearing, clutching his nose. Kitty walked up to me and sighed.

"I can't believe you guys are ditching me with these hooligans."

I put my arm around her shoulders with a smirk.

"Just promise me you'll stay sane and don't turn into something like Rick."

She gave a cheery laugh.

"Deal," she said. This is what you call a best mate. Not some guy that's gonna start punching you when he takes friggin drugs.

Eriol walked up to us. He looked at my face and I look at his. Both of us had a trickle of blood running down from our nose. It was stinging like hell.

Looks like neither of us are going to miss Hong Kong High at all.

Sakura's POV 

It was a Sunday morning. The sun was up high. A slight breeze ran through the morning air.

A perfect day for dog walking.

The old lady standing in front of me handed me a silver leash. I stood on her house porch smiling at her warmly. She's been one of my customers for 3 years now. And she's really sweet as well! When I was younger she used to give me free lollies and cookies.

"Arigatou Yamada-san. I'll have Ruffles back before noon," I smiled taking the leash. She owned a cute black Chihuahua that was always more then happy to see me and my pack of canines.

"Take your time Sakura dear," Yamada-san smiled back at me. "Be careful now."

"Sayonara!" I smiled again as I jogged down the wooden porch steps. All houses around Tomoeda Bay were all constructed similar to beach houses. The place's always been a tourist attraction with its similar scenery and surroundings of Hawaii. It even had palm trees everywhere.

I shifted Ruffles leash onto my other hand, which was already bombarded with 9 other leashes. I drew a list out from my denim shorts pocket and saw Ruffles was the last one for the day. I re-pocketed the list and put on my sunnies and began walking down back the road towards my house- and the beach.

You might think that people would find it absurd that a girl would be walking down street with 3 Labradors, 2 Bulldogs, 2 Golden Retrievers, a Collie, a Rottweiler and a Chihuahua. But not here. In fact, I'm known well around this neighbourhood.

Sakura Kinomoto, Student at Tomoeda High, part-time pro dog walker and babysitter.

I feel like superwoman sometimes. Sakura to the rescue when you're in need of crucial canine and baby attention.

I trotted along with the dogs as we made our way down to the beach. I walked peacefully across the soft sand saying hi to a few people that greeted me. My dog walking sessions were usually smooth. I just walked along the beach letting the dogs pull me, feeling the breeze and looking at the surfers.

I looked out at the water and saw Hiro and Jimbo catching huge waves on their surfboards and smiled. Ha. I can beat them any day.

I was just a little too into looking at the surfers today so I didn't even realise when one of the golden retriever stopped walking. He was one of the puppies so not too big in size. I just kept walking and almost tripped right over the poor thing. But that was beside the point of horror. I completely lost grip on one of the leashes and it slid out of my hand. Before I knew what was happening Ruffles, being the energetic little dog he is, pelted off at high speed down the beach barking his little head off.

"RUFFLES!" I exclaimed but he just kept running.

To make it worse. The other damn dogs decided it looked fun so they began to run after him. I was screaming and gripping the leashes back but it didn't do any good. I was being dragged to run at high speed along the beach by 10 dogs. Seriously. SOMEONE STOP ME ALREADY.

Surprisingly, my wish came true. I had my attention focused on Ruffles who was running fast ahead of the pack. The dog obviously didn't know what he was doing cause he crashed right into someone's legs. The person was wearing khaki shorts and had picked up Ruffles. My first thought was relieve. But my second thought was "crap". My dogs were total geniuses. Since they saw Ruffles stopped running they decided to stop too not thinking that if they stopped, their walker would go flying.

I went flying, tackling down the person that had picked up Ruffles. I even accidentally dropped my sunglasses onto his face when I was on top of him.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing his nose where I dropped my sunglasses. I scrambled off him and he sat up still holding Ruffles by the neck.

"Gomen!" I said sitting up in the sand.

I looked at the guy. He was still rubbing his nose a bit but he was staring at me now. He's hair was a chocolate colour and a bit messy. He looked pretty well built but what got me the most were his eyes. It was a swirl of sparkling amber. I've never seen anyone with such… hot eyes. Hot guys I've seen a lot of, especially around the bay. But he wasn't just body and face hot. He was er… eye-hot?

"I… er… sorry about that. My dogs went out of control," I said sheepishly.

He stopped rubbing his nose and eyed the pack of dogs who's leashes were, I'm happy to say, still intact to my hand. They were sitting and nuzzling each other. Something tugged at my brain as I continued to look at him. Have I seen him somewhere before…? I'm sure he wasn't from around here though. I mean, how could I have not notice him if he _is_ from around here!

"Are you a dog catcher or something?" he asked.

Alright. He definitely isn't from around here.

"No," I laughed. "I'm a dog walker."

"Oh. Scared me there. I thought for a second this place had feral dogs on the loose."

He handed me back Ruffles and stood back up, offering me a hand up. I took it and felt that his hands were not completely rough like most guys but surprisingly smooth. I took my hand away from him as soon as a felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"You're not from around here?" I asked trying to cover up.

"Nah. I just moved in. I live over there," he said gesturing over my head.

I turned and looked at where he lived. It was a one storey platform beachside house on the cliff. The one right next to mine.

"Oh. We're neighbours," I smiled. "The one next to it is mine."

He looked over at my house then back at me. He smiled at me, a smile that magnified his eyes. Far out, all his features matched each other. How can someone look so _perfect_. He offered his hand again.

"I'm Syaoran," he said swiftly with that… twinkle in his eyes. "I just moved over from Hong Kong."

I took his hand giving it a light shake, feeling the smoothness again.

"Sakura," I said trying to keep my cool. "Um…been here since birth."

He laughed and I laughed along with him. Ahhh. I love the feeling of making new friends. Especially if it's a hot guy like him.

"Syaoran!"

He turned to look behind him. A blonde chick was running towards us. When she reached us I froze. Kiki. The biggest female snob you'll ever find at Tomoeda High. Not to mention the biggest slut as well.

She clung onto Syaoran's arm pouting when she spotted me.

"Oh. You're talking to _her_," she said putting a tone of disgust when she addressed me as 'her'.

She never got over the fact Hiro was in my group of friends instead of hers. Good thing too. Hiro didn't like playing with Barbie dolls anyway.

"You know each other?" said Syaoran.

"No of course not, she's just Kinomoto," Kiki said sweetly making me sick. She pulled at his arm. "Let's get back to the others ne?"

He looked back at me and gave me another one of his perfect smiles.

"I'll see you Sakura."

He said it like he was sure. Well Mr. Perfect I'm not so sure if that's going happen you keep hanging around with her.

"Yeah. Ja ne," I said a little dully. I gathered all the leashes again and Kiki pulled Mr. Perfect away.

I began my way back down the other end of the beach to return the dogs. They pulled for me to walk faster but I was thinking deeply as I began walking in auto mode. I'll probably trip over something again but I didn't care at the moment. I had more important things in mind.

I couldn't believe this. Such a perfect face, wasted on a snob.

TA-DAH that's the second chap. I've started writing in POVs cause I actually find it easier to write the story that way. It also helps bring out the characters more. I hope that's alright with you guys… And Gomen for leaving the story for so long. But I didn't really get anymore new ideas and inspiration for a long time! I'll try and update soon if I get enough feedback and response from readers. Please Review yeah:)

**Love, Angol (En-jol) **


End file.
